sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Mendel (Mysticverse)
For other uses of "Elizabeth Mendel", see Elizabeth Mendel (disambiguation). "This damn necklace apparently does have powers because it made the snow that night somehow give my partner powers." ~Elizabeth reveals what happened to her and Lorelai that night. Elizabeth Mendel is a detective at the CCPD and the partner of Lorelai Snart. She believed she was a normal human being until Dr. Harrison Wells reveals to her she is actually a Drakonian. Biography Early Life Elizabeth was conceived in Drakonia and, as an egg, traveled to Earth where she was born as a Draglet and subsequently lived with Thomas and Chloe Mendel until adulthood. It is believed that her scales, tail, and other dragon-like features shed as she aged, but her bright blue eyes remained. Sometime before the pilot, she met Cisco Ramon and became best friends with him to the point of them living together. Birth of the Drakonian Elizabeth becomes Lorelai Snart's partner at the CCPD and the two are tasked with their first case together, taking down robbers Clyde and Mark Mardon. Elizabeth breathed fire for the first time, protecting Lorelai and they later use their abilities to take down Clyde together. Elizabeth agrees to help Dr. Harrison Wells and Cisco obtain the Zodiac Gems. Personality Elizabeth comes off as cocky and careless and also has a fiery personality, but overall she cares for people she grows close to. For example, when she first met Lorelai, she appeared to dislike her on the spot, but the two quickly bonded after their first case together. She also immediately snapped at Hartley Rathaway upon meeting him, but for some reason, immediately took a liking to Harrison Wells despite calling him 'crazy' momentarily after he told her she was a Drakonian going as far as hugging him after her first mission which Cisco and Lorelai believed to be 'out of character' for her. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Drakonian / Mystic Physiology:' Being a Drakonian from birth, she has dragon DNA and can even breathe fire and once had scales and other features. **'Fire breath:' Elizabeth can breathe fire, but if she does it for too long, her face can turn red and to further extremes, she can pass out. **'Eye Color Manipulation:' Her eyes turn orange when using her fire breath at full power. Former Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' When Elizabeth was born, she had all of the usual traits of an Asian-style dragon: purple scales, a tail, little fangs, wide snout, and claws but is believed to have shed them growing up. Abilities *'Amateur detective:' Being a first year detective, she doesn't have much experience with the job, but she is determined to do her job right along her partner, Lorelai. She also previously was Joe West's partner at the beginning of her career. *'Skating:' Elizabeth seems to be proficient in roller skating. Equipment *'Dragon Heart (half):' This Zodiac Gem is attached to a necklace which broke in half during transport from Drakonia to Earth. The gem has the ability to make other humans into Mystics if their life is at risk and can raise any Mystic's powers around the true user which must be a Drakonian by birth. *'Skate attachments:' Elizabeth attaches these to her shoes and is used as her primary mode of transportation whenever her car breaks down or when she just takes a walk. *'Guns and handcuffs:' Being a cop, Lorelai has access to guns and handcuffs to detain criminals. Appearances Drakonia Birth of the Drakonian *"The Beginning" Trivia *Elizabeth Mendel was created by Vengie D and is based on the character from the Drakonia and DC Comics who is a Drakonian and future princess of Drakonia who frequently switches from good to evil and has been a member of the Justice League, Justice League of Detroit, Injustice League, leader of the Mystic Misfits, and Co-leader of The Rogues (w/ Leonard Snart). She was one of Barry Allen's most formidable female rogues and is the on and off again love interest of the Reverse Flash (Eobard Thawne/Professor Zoom) who she has been the subject of abuse and is the father of her Draglets by rape. When not on the side of evil, she is also the friendly rival of Ice Princess, Lorelai Snart. **She in turn is based on Spyro the Dragon. Category:Female Characters Category:Drakonia Characters Category:Birth of the Drakonian Characters Category:Mystics Category:Drakonians Category:Characters created by Vengie D. Category:Characters with fire powers Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Non-human born